Un maravilloso y romantico torneo
by Diosa lunar
Summary: En la epoca del milenio de plata Serena y Darien se conocen en un interesante torneo.SyD. porfavor dejen reviews y diganme si quiren que continue el fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora** :hola soy yo otra vez , espero que les agrade esta historia y dejen reviews para saber si quieren que la continue. Mi correo es 1.**EL COMIENZO**

_Por: Diosa Lunar_

Hace 1000 años el reino de la Luna llamado El Milenio de Plata estuvo en guerra con el planeta Tierra por la disputa de los demás planetas del sistema solar, la tierra era comandaba por la malvada Reina Beryl y sus ecuases que habían capturado a todos los integrantes de la familia real de la Tierra y se había apoderado de todo el ejercito terrestre, pero cinco guardianes con las gemas mágicas de los elementos y nueve guerreros de la Luna con los nueve cristales estelares encerraron al mal y aseguraron la paz en el sistema solar, los guardianes lucharon junto con los guerreras de la Luna ,pero toda batalla amerita un sacrificio, los guardianes y los guerreros de la Luna utilizaron todo su poder y sacrificaron sus vidas para encerrar al mal, en un abismo en el espacio , pero la maldad juro regresar y vengarse de los cinco guardianes y de los guerreros de la Luna, las gemas mágicas se quedaron en la Tierra incrustadas en cinco pilares ,las gemas quedaron a cargo de la familia real de la Tierra y los nueve cristales estelares se quedaron a cargo de la familia real de la Luna.

Pronto los años pasaron, las ciencias y la tecnología avanzaron mucho y este beneficio a todos los planetas del sistema solar. Pronto la Luna y la Tierra formaron una alianza que beneficio tanto a estos dos planetas como a los demás planetas de sistema solar. Para celebrar la alianza y honrar a los antiguos guerreros que sacrificaron sus vidas en esa poderosa batalla, se creo "El Torneo Galáctico" que era cada 100 años , en este torneo los guerreros de distintos planetas peleaban por ganar el derecho de poseer un cristal o una gema mágica si es que la gema o el cristal aceptaba como dueño a cada uno de los catorce mejores guerreros, entonces estos eran convertidos en los siguientes Guardianes Mágicos y Guerreros de la Luna.

Los Reyes de la Luna tuvieron una hija llamada Serena, una niña rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, conforme fue creciendo Serena se convirtió en una princesa muy hermosa , muchos hombres quedaban embobados ante su belleza y tenia muchos pretendientes. No hacia mucho los Reyes de la Tierra tuvieron un hijo llamado Endymion , un niño de pelo negro azabache con ojos zafiro como la noche, con el tiempo Endymion se convirtió en un príncipe muy a puesto y un rompecorazones muchas chicas estaban locas por el. También nacieron las princesas de los planetas del sistema solar y por órdenes de la Reyes de la Luna las princesas fueron enviadas a la Luna a entrenarse y se convirtieron en las protectoras de la Princesa

18 años después………………..

Era una mañana hermosa en el Milenio de Plata, la hermosa princesa de ese reino dormía profundamente. Sin embargo, tenía un sueño muy extraño… Ella estaba en un jardín rodeado de rosas, era un hermoso paisaje, pero había algo que no estaba bien… estaba totalmente desolado, no había nadie en ese hermoso lugar… Sin embargo logró divisar una silueta de un hombre, pero no se le podía ver el rostro ……

_Hola---dijo ella, intentando quitarse una extraña corazonada sobre ese hombre… _

_¿Qué haces por estos lugares?---preguntó el joven, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para verla…_

_Serena intentó colocarse frente a él, pero él simplemente se dio la vuelta---No sé qué hago por aquí… ¿podrías decirme quién plantó todas estas hermosas rosas?--- preguntó curiosa._

_Yo---dijo el joven._

_¿Tú solo?---preguntó Serena sorprendida._

_Si… es muy fácil. Plantar rosas ha sido algo que he sabido hacer desde niño…---dijo el joven._

_Ya veo---dijo Serena muy intrigada._

_Sabes eres muy hermosa--dijo el chico._

_Serena se sonrojo al oír las palabras del misterioso joven._

_Ten…---El joven le entregó una rosa roja---es hora de que despiertes princesa….---su voz se desvaneció poco a poco._

Princesa ya es hora que se despierte -dijo Luna, la consejera de la Reina.

¿Qué?.¿Qué pasó con el joven de las rosas? –dijo un poco somnolienta Serena.

¿De qué hablas, princesa? Me temo que solo era un sueño… De cualquier modo, alístate que tu madre me mandó a avisarte que te está esperando en el salón principal, al parecer tiene algo muy importante que comunicarte- dijo Luna.

De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme-dijo Serena mientras se arreglaba y se alistaba para salir.

_¿Por qué presiento que algo importante va a suceder?---Serena se dirigió al salón pensando en el sueño que había tenido._

Serena entró en el gran salón en donde vio a su madre y a las princesas de los demás planetas las cuales con los años se habían hecho grandes amigas de Serena.

Vaya hasta que te despiertas Serena tonta ¬¬-dijo Rei.

¿así?, pues al menos yo no ando de mal humor todo el tiempo ¬¬ -dijo Serena con astucia.

Ya dejen de discutir –dijo fastidiada Lita.

Si, como molestan con lo mismo ¬¬-dijo Mina.

gatita, deberías de ignorar lo que dice Rei-dijo Haruka.

Como si tú nunca hubieras hecho enojar a alguien ¬¬ - dijo Michiru.

Chicas, discutir no lleva a nada bueno-dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

Setsuna y Hotaru permanecian con una enorme gota de sudor mientras oían las discusiones.(**Nota:** en este fic Hotaru tiene la misma edad que las otras guerreras).

Bueno les diré la razón por la que las he llamado-dijo la Reina.

La razón esque habrá un torneo en la Tierra al cual nosotros estamos invitados, el torneo será dentro de 2 días-dijo la Reina.

¡¡¡¡Se refiere al gran Torneo Galáctico, genial!!!! - dijo Mina con emoción.

¿Mamá, y en donde está Papá?-preguntó Serena.

Tu padre esta arreglando unos asuntos fuera de la Galaxia, pero descuida querida el nos alcanzara en el torneo ,ustedes se adelantaran ,yo iré después con tu padre, a por cierto, Serena por seguridad deberás ocultar tu identidad cuando lleguemos a la Tierra, ¿entendido?-dijo Serenidad.

Está bien-dijo resignada Serena.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o++o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Pasaron 2 días………

El Torneo Galáctico pronto comenzaría, las princesas y Serena se alistaban para ir a la Tierra.

¿Dónde está Serena? Se supone que ya debería estar lista-dijo Rei molesta.

Ya la conoces, siempre es lo mismo-dijo Mina.

De pronto Serena aparece con la apariencia de una chica de 15 años con cara aniñada aunque aun así se veía muy bonita.

¿Serena eres tu?-pregunto Lita.

¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero que te paso???!!!!-pregunto sorprendida Rei.

Tranquilas chicas, es solo un hechizo que utilize para proteger mi identidad, ¿y que les parece mi nueva apariencia?-dijo Serena.

Bueno, no te vez mal gatita-dijo Haruka.

Que lastima, con lo hermosa que eres sin ese hechizo-dijo Mina.

Descuiden ,el hechizo puedo desaparecerlo cuando yo quiera-dijo Serena.

Menos mal Serena-dijo Michiru.

Ya debemos partir todo esta listo-dijo Setsuna.

Todas subieron a la nave que las llevaria a la Tierra.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Mientras en la Tierra………

Unos chicos se encontraban conversando sobre el torneo.

¿Creen que vengan individuos poderosos?-dijo dudoso Jedite.

Es lo mas probable ya que pelearemos para convertirnos en los futuros guardianes o guerreros estelares-dijo Malaquite.

Dicen que vendrán participantes de otros planetas-dijo Zoicite.

¡Que bien!-dijo Andrew.

¿Tu que opinas Endymion?- preguntò Neflite.

A mí me da igual , pero estoy seguro que vendrán individuos muy fuertes, pero aun así participare -dijo Endy.

¿Oye no se supone que ya deberían de estar aquí los competidores de la Luna?-dijo Neflite.

Si , ya no deben de tardar-dijo Endy.

De pronto una nave aterrizo cerca del palacio de la Tierra.

Deben ser ellos-dijo Jedite.

Las chicas descendieron de la nave y se sorprendieron al ser recibidas por unos chicos muy guapos, en cambio los generales estaban sorprendidos de ver que los famosos competidores de la Luna eran unas chicas.

Endymion por otro lado, no podía apartar la mirada de Serena y se pregunta-¿Qué hacia una chica tan linda en este torneo?. de la autora: hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen muchos reviews para saber si quieren que continué esta historia, ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia a mí correo. Le doy las gracias a mi amiga Mirna por haberme dado ideas y me ayudo a que me regresara la inspiración jeje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: **He aquí mi segundo capitulo, para que no se mueran del suspenso, y recuerden cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CAP.2 Conociéndonos.**

Serena y las demás Sailors se dirigieron hacia el palacio de la Tierra en donde se hospedarían hasta que terminara el Torneo.

Mientras ,Endymion observaba embobado ,admirando la belleza de Serena y se le ocurrió tratar de conquistarla como a todas las demás chicas de su planeta. Así que decidió seguirla y se acerco a Serena ……

hola soy Endymion príncipe de este planeta ,bienvenida a la Tierra preciosa-dijo besándole la palma de la mano galantemente.

Serena se sorprendió al ver un chico tan guapo , con esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera ,pero ella no iba a caer en ese juego, ella conocía a los hombres de ese tipo , ya que muchos habían intentado conquistarla o trataron de pedir su mano en matrimonio, Serena alejo su mano de Endymion y trato de esquivar la mirada profunda que este le dirigía.

Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Serena comenzando alejarse de Endy.

Las Sailors como los Generales se quedaron con la boca abierta , ninguna mujer había rechazado a Endy y las Sailors no entendieron como es que Serena rechazo aun chico tan apuesto.

¡Pero que rayos le pasa a Serena!-dijo molesta Rei.

¡¿Esta ciega o que?!-dijo exasperadamente Mina.

No puedo creerlo afín una mujer que rechaza Endymion ¬¬-dijo Jedite.

Vaya no sabia que las chicas de la Luna eran tan tímidas-se burlo Endy

Serena al escuchar el arrogante comentario se paro en seco y molesta se jiro hacia Endy.

Escucha principito guárdate tus comentarios para alguien quien le interese y además no eres el único chico guapo aquí –dijo con enfado Serena.

Endymion quedo admirado por la determinación de Serena ya que la mayoría de las chicas se derretían con tan solo oírlo.

Con ese comentario Serena se alejo de todos y fue directo a la habitación que le correspondía.

Endymion se quedo mirando hacia donde se había ido serena .

En verdad es un chica única y una fierecilla, una pequeña pero linda fierecilla -pensó Endy y una sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos labios.

_Por que mi corazón esta palpitando tan rápido , que es este calor tan agradable que_ _siento_---pensó Serena al recordar a Endymion.

Pero que estoy pensando , debo concentrarme en el torneo-se dijo Serena.

Las Sailors hicieron lo mismo que Serena y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes dirigirles miraditas a los generales.( **Nota**: creo q saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?¬¬).

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Serena de camino hacia su habitación tropezó con unos chicos.

Lo siento mucho no vi por donde iba fue mi culpa-dijo Serena apenada sin alzar la mirada.

No te preocupes fue nuestra culpa , no nos fijamos por donde íbamos-dijo un chico de pelo castaño corto.

Cuando Serena alzó la mirada no podía creer lo que veía , eran los amigos de su niñez con los que había compartido muchas cosas , y los cuales habían elegido diferentes caminos y se habían separado.

¡Chicos cuanta alegría me da verlos los extrañe mucho !–dijo emocionada.

Serena casi no te reconocí –dijo el chico de pelo castaño corto y ojos miel.

No me digas eso Kenji-dijo Serena.

Serena cuanto tiempo-dijo una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y ojos azules.

Lo mismo digo Zoey-dijo Serena.

Ya no sabíamos nada de ti-dijo una chica de pelo castaño ojos verdes.

¡Kimberly tu también estas aquí !-dijo con alegría.

Y no te olvides olvides de mi- dijo un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos café oscuro.

¡Ryu!-dijo emocionada Serena.

¿Serena que te paso?,¿ por que tienes esa apariencia?-pregunto Kimberly.

Lo hice para que nadie descubriera mi identidad como princesa , por favor les pido que no le comente de esto a nadie.

Claro no te preocupes-dijo Kenji.

Oigan saben donde esta Ken-pregunto Serena.

No lo hemos visto desde hace 4 años , no sabemos en donde se encuentra-dijo serio Ryu.

Ya veo – dijo algo triste Serena.

Todos lo extrañamos pero lamentablemente no sabemos de su paradero-dijo triste Zoey.

¿Participaran en el torneo?-pregunto Serena.

Claro todos nos hemos propuesto ser parte de la orden de los guardianes-dijo con entusiasmo Ryu.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Fuegos artificiales y las ovaciones de las Personas inundaban la arena de combate y todos los concursantes estaban listos y ansioso por empezar.

El rey de la Tierra se parao en una gran plataforma en el centro de la arena de combate y anuncio- Oficialmente doy comienzo al Torneo Galáctico.

Todos los participantes fueron divididos por parejas, en la primera ronda fue el turno de Endymion .

Endymion utilizo su ataque especial de rosas y millones de rosas con espinas salieron de sus manos , inmovilizando a su oponente dejándolo indefenso , después Endy le dio un golpe en el pecho a su oponente asegurando su victoria El publico aplaudía como loco.

Serena se impresiono al ver lo bueno que era peleando, pero ella tenia que ser mejor que el y no dejarse vencer por nadie, Serena miro hacia el palco real y se dio cuenta de que su madre y su padre ya habían llegado.

Endymion por ser el vencedor de la primera ronda , tenia el derecho de seguir peleando

Ahora era el turno de Serena , y por lo tanto tenia que pelar con Endymion, Serena estaba muy nerviosa ya que con ese hechizo sus poderes eran muy bajos , mientras Endy permanecía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Ahora no podrás escapar de mi fierecilla_---pensó

Serena comenzó dando unas patadas voladoras , pero estas fueron interceptadas por Endymion . Endy sujeto la pierna de Serena y la acerco de modo que Serena quedara cerca de sus rostro , Endy aprovecho esto y le planto un beso en los labios .

Serena estaba en shok , ningún chico se atrevió a tanto, sintió el calor de los labios de Endy y sintió como el aire le faltaba ,era un beso muy dulce, pero reacciono antes de que terminara, Serena confundida y molesta , menciono unas palabras para deshacer el hechizo y un aura rosa empezó a brotar de su cuerpo y la envolvió completamente haciendo que volviera a su verdadera apariencia, la de una bellísima joven con un largo cabello rubio con unos ojos hermosos y un cuerpo envidiable sin mencionar que aumento de estatura.

Ahora si prepárate para perder-decía Serena preparándose para dar un golpe.

Endymion no podía creer lo que veía , estaba frente a la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

Serena intento darle un puñetazo en el rostro sin embargo el le agarro la mano y la acerco a el, y la aprisiono entre sus brazos y le apretó la cintura ,y sin previo aviso la beso apasionadamente.

Todo el publico se sorprendió al ver la reacción del príncipe incluyendo a los reyes ,a los generales y a las Sailors.

Serena se sonrojo a mas no poder y una sonora bofetada resonó en toda la arena de combate.

Serena aparte de la bofetada le dio una dolorosa patada en el estomago a Endy y este quedo inmóvil siendo Serena la ganadora del segundo combate, Serena salio corriendo de la arena de combate muy sonrojada y agitada, jamás olvidaría ese beso tan apasionado

**Nota de la autora**: hola disculpen la tardanza esque estoy en exámenes y casi no tenia tiempo de escribir, no se olviden de leer mi fic :Princesa caballero y no lo olviden dejen muchos reviews pliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:** bueno aquí les dejo el 3 cap para que no se me mueran de la emoción y les agradezco a todos los que están leyendo mi fic y me han dejado reviews , también a los que me han tenido mucha paciencia.

**Cap 3 . Enemigos**

Oh no que hice acabo de descubrir mi identidad ante todos, mama y papa deben estar muy molestos conmigo -decía Serena cabizbaja.

Con ese presentimiento Serena se dirigió a su habitación .

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Mientras tanto con los reyes……

Al parecer su hija esta participando en el torneo-dijo el Rey de la Tierra.

Y nuestro hijo se ve interesado en su hija-dijo la Reina de la Tierra con una sonrisa , imaginando que la princesa podría ser su próxima nuera.

Si eso creo U-decía la Reina Serenity muy nerviosa.

Ejem ejem….dejemos que esto fluya por si solo y ya veremos lo que pasa-dijo el Rey de la Luna muy serio.

Estoy deacuerdo-dijo el Rey de la Tierra.

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Serena se encontraba observando el paisaje por la ventana de su habitación , cuando sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella , a la distancia diviso unos penetrantes ojos azules que la miraban con pasión y talvez ¿amor?, ella decidió ignorar esa mirada y se adentro a su habitación.

Como me gustaría que Ken estuviera aquí , el siempre me daba buenos consejos, aunque la ultima vez que lo vi era un chico de 14 años-dijo Serena.

Ojala lo vea otra vez ,de seguro a cambiado mucho –dijo

Serena salio de su habitación y en el pasillos se tropezó con un muchacho rubio de ojos miel.

¡¿Hyoga eres tu?!-pregunto sorprendida Serena.

¡Serena!, Tenia tiempo que no sabia de ti-dijo Hyoga.

Pensé que habías venido con los otros-dijo Serena.

No me digas que los demás están aquí, cielos que sorpresa-dijo Hyoga.

¿También participaras?-pregunto Serena.

Claro que si y ganare-dijo decidido Hyoga.

Jeje nos vemos luego tengo que irme –dijo Serena retirándose.

Si a mí también me dio gusto volver a verte-dijo Hyoga.

o+o+o+o+o++o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Mientras en un portal oscuro ……

Por fin podré vengarme de quienes me aprisionaron en esta dimensión-decía una mujer de cabellos rojos y tez blanca.

Descuide mi lady nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-dijo un muchacho de cabello azul como la noche y ojos negros.

Así es mi señora , nosotros no permitiremos que los guardianes y sailors regresen otra vez a luchar-dijo una bella mujer rubia de ojos verdes y con unos afilados colmillos.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que usted gobierne el universo-dijo un muchacho de cabellos rosa con ojos amatista.

Las constelaciones han señalado quienes serán los nuevos guardianes y sailors scout su magnificencia-dijo el muchacho de pelo azul.

Nosotros exterminaremos a los nuevos guardianes antes de que puedan obtener sus poderes-dijo la mujer rubia.

En el torneo galáctico atacaremos ,y usted no tendrá problemas para gobernar el universo Reina Beryl- dijo el chico de pelo verde.

Eso espero, Brian, Carole y Lance confió en que resolverán esto-dijo Beryl.

No se preocupe magnificencia , así será-dijo Carole.

Yo misma me encargare de eliminarlos a todos, por que yo soy la Reina de los Vampiros jaja-dijo con una risa diabólica.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Mientras tanto en un lugar en el universo………

Espero llegar pronto y volver a verla-decía un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+ò+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Mientras tanto en la Tierra……

La segunda etapa del torneo estaba a punta de comenzar, el publico gritaba emocionado.

Este es el lugar, es hora de acabar con los nuevos guardianes y sailors-dijo Carole apareciendo encima de la arena de combate.

Carole de un cristal negro empezó a lanzar rayos de energía oscura.

La gente murmuraba asombrada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero que rayos esta pasando-decía sorprendido Kenji.

No lo se, ¿pero quien es esa mujer?-decía Zoey viendo a Carole.

Ella debe ser la causante de este ataque-dijo Kimberly.

Chicos que sucede-dijo Serena que llegaba corriendo.

No lo se pero debemos detener esto de alguna forma-dijo decidido Hyoga.

Serena es mejor que te vayas de este lugar-dijo Mina preocupada.

Pero yo quiero ayudar-dijo Serena.

Serena tonta haz caso a lo que te dice Mina , nosotras nos encargaremos de ella-decia decididamente Rei.

Esperen nosotros también ayudaremos-decían kenji y los demás.

También nosotros-dijeron los generales y Endy.

Esta bien-dijo Lita.

Con que ahí se encontraban-dijo Carole al verlos.

¿Quién eres y por que haces todo esto?-dijo Mina.

Ja, eso no les importa, solo vine a destruir a los guardianes –dijo Carole.

Pero Carole pronto se dio cuenta de que faltaba el guardián mas importante y el mas poderoso.

¿en donde esta su querida princesa?-dijo Carole.

¿Para que quieres a Serena?-dijeron al unísono kenji y Endymion.

¡Cállense!, veamos que pueden hacer cuando se enfrenten con estos demonios-dijo Carole creando unos demonios vampiro.

¡ahhhhh!-grito Carole al haberle caído una roca.

Oye deja a mis amigos en paz bruja-dijo Serena.

¡TU!, te destruiré-dijo furiosa Carole lanzándole energía oscura.

¡Serena!-grito Endymion.

Serena quedo herida por el ataque pero logro reincorporarse.

No puede ser nos vencerá-decía kenji mal herido.

No nos vencerá-decía Serena decidida.

Ellos no podrán vencer a Carole así-dijo preocupada la Reina Serenity.

Su majestad creo que es hora de que les de el poder-decía Setsuna.

Es cierto, Setsuna dáselas-dijo la reina Serenity.

Estas segura de esto querida-pregunto el Rey de la Luna a su esposa.

¿Creé que estén listos?-decía dudosa la Reina de la Tierra.

Es un riesgo que se debe tomar en estos casos y hacer esto es lo mejor-dijo serio el Rey de la Tierra.

Chicos tomen esto-dijo Setsuna lanzándoles las gemas y los cristales estelares.

No puedo creerlo son las gemas y los cristales-decía Serena sorprendida.

Deben creer en ellas-dijo Setsuna.

Ja, los derrotare, ataquen mis demonios-ordeno Carole.

Oh no, estamos en problemas-dijo Lita.

Los demonios empezaron a atacar a los chicos y ellos apenas si pudieron defenderse.

Oh , es nuestro fin-decía Kenji derrotado.

Setsuna dijo que debíamos creer en las gemas-dijo Serena mientras unos demonios se acercaban a ella.

Pues yo creo ,creo en el poder de las gemas –grito Serena yuna luz segadora hizo que los demonios desaparecieran.

Chicos de verdad funciona , deben creer en las gemas-dijo Serena.

Bien , pues yo también creo en las gemas-grito Kenji y de su gema salieron rayos que destruyeron a los demonios.

Creo, creo en el poder de las gemas-grito Zoey y de su gema salio un torbellino de viento que arraso con los demonios.

Creo en el poder de las gemas-grito Hyoga y de su gema salio fuego quemando a los demonios.

Pues ,creo , creo en el poder de las gemas-grito Kimberly y de su gema salio un potente chorro de agua, que hizo desaparecer a los demonios.

Yo también creo , creo en el poder de las gemas-grito Ryu y de su gema salieron rocas que aplastaron a los demonios.

Que rayos-dijo Carole enfadada.

Podrán haber vencido a mis demonios vampiro pero a mí no me vencerán jaja-dijo con una risa diabólica.

Eso es lo que tu crees-dijo Serena.

¡POR EL PODER DE LA GEMA DE LA LUZ!-grito Serena y una luz rosada la envolvió , y apareció vestida con una armadura rosada(las armaduras de las chicas van a ser como las de las guerreras mágicas).

¡POR EL PODER DE LA GEMA DEL RAYO!-grito Kenji y una luz color dorado lo envolvió y apareció vestido con una armadura dorada(la armadura de los hombres va hacer tipo caballeros del zodiaco).

¡POR EL PODER DE LA GEMA DEL VIENTO!-grito Zoey y una luz morada la envolvió y apareció vestida con una armadura morada.

¡POR EL PODER DE LA GEMA DEL AGUA!-grito Kimberly y una luz azul la envolvió y apareció vestida con una armadura azul.

¡POR EL PODER DE LA GEMA DE LA TIERRA!-grito Ryu y una luz verde lo envolvió y apareció vestido con una armadura verde.

¡POR EL PODER DE LA GEMA DEL FUEGO!-grito Hyoga y una luz color rojo lo envolvió y aprecio vestido con una armadura color rojo.

Nosotras también hay que hacer lo mismo-dijo Rei.

¡POR EL PODER DE MARTE!-grito Rei.

¡POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO!-grito Amy.

¡POR EL PODER DE VENUS!-grito Mina.

¡POR EL PODER DE JUPITER!-grito Lita.

¡TRANSFORMACION!

Los generales y Endy miraban asombrados a los guardianes y a las Salors al igual que los Reyes y el publico.

¡SOMOS LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS ELEMENTOS!

¡SOMOS LAS SAILORS SCOUT QUE LUCHAN POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA!

¡SOMOS LOS GUERREROS GALACTICOS!-dijeron todos al unísono.

Veamos que pueden hacer contra este demonio-dijo Carole creando un demonio de gran tamaño.

¡FLECHA DE LUZ!-Serena lanzo una flecha contra el demonio.

Serena dejo lastimado gravemente al demonio.

Hay que atacarlo juntos-dijo Serena.

Deacuerdo-dijeron todos.

¡TORBELLINO! VIENTO-grito Zoey.

¡TSUNAMI! AGUA-grito Kimberly.

¡TORMENTA DE RELAMPAGOS! TRUENO-grito Kenji.

¡TERREMOTO! TIERRA-grito Ryu.

¡LLAMARADAS INFERNALES! FUEGO-grito Hyoga.

¡FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE!-grito Rei.

¡TRUENO DE JUPITER, RESUENA!-grito Lita.

¡BESO DE AMOR DE VENUS!-grito Mina.

¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURYO, ESTALLEN!-grito Amy.

En cuestión de minutos el demonio quedo reducido a cenizas.

¡Rayos! Me las pagaran , tomen esto ¡LATIGO SANGRIENTO!-dijo Carole molesta.

Ahhhhh ahhh -todos cayeron al piso lastimados.

Jajaja bien ,¿cual de ustedes será el primero en morir guardianes?-dijo Carole sacando de su mano su látigo.

Que tal tu princesita-dijo apuntando su látigo hacia Serena.

¡LATIGO SANGRIENTO!-grito atacándola.

¡VIENTO CONGELANTE!

El látigo de Carole se congelo en pleno ataque.

Pero que rayos, quien hizo eso ,muéstrese-dijo Carole confundida y molesta por el ataque.

Todos los guerreros estaban muy confundidos sobre el poderosos ataque que recibió Carole.

Soy el séptimo guardián ,el guardián de la nieve-dijo apareciendo un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos azul cielo y vestido con una armadura blanca.

No puede ser es…..-dijo kenji sorprendido.

_Como es posible no puede ser el__-_pensó Serena al ver al misterioso muchacho.

los generales, Endymion y los Reyes se sorprendieron al ver al misterioso chico que había aparecido.

…………tan tann ,esta historia continuara……………..

**Nota de la autora:** bueno aquí empieza lo bueno , ¿quien será ese misterioso guerrero? y ¿que relación tiene con Serena, ¿acaso Endy tendrá un rival en el amor?¿Cómo se sentirá Endy al respecto?, estas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza esque este capitulo si esta bien largo y me tarde en escribirlo y aparte se me había ido la inspiración.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora :** hola otra vez , pues aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

**4 Cáp. RIVALES **

Así que tu eres el entrometido , ya me las pagaras por el momento me ire pero nos volveremos a ver guardián de la nieve-dijo Carole desapareciendo en un aura morada.

Te estaré esperando vampiresa-dijo el misterioso muchacho mientras veía como desaparecía Carole.

Ken amigo ¿eres tu?-dijo Kenji sin poder creer lo que veía.

El misterioso chico volteo y miro a Kenji.

¿Kenji?-dijo dudoso el misterioso chico.

Amigo no puedo creer que seas tu, cuanto tiempo sin verte, solo mírate eres todo un rompecorazones-dijo Kenji dándole un apretón de manos a su amigo.

Jeje lo mismo digo U -dijo Ken.

De repente Ken miro a su alrededor y se encontró con la chica mas bella que había visto.

¿Ken eres tu?-dijo Serena acercándose a el y posando su mano en la mejilla de este .

Ken cariñosamente tomo la mano de Serena y en el torso de la mano le deposito un tierno beso , cosa que a Endymion no le agrado en nada.

Oigan será mejor que nos vallamos a charlar a otro lado que no sea la plataforma de torneo U-dijo Jedite.

Al llegar al palacio……………..

Ken no puedo creer que seas tu has cambiado bastante-dijo Serena.

Tu también has cambiado bastante , te has convertido en una preciosa princesa-dijo Ken admirado por la belleza de Serena.

Este comentario hizo que Serena se sonrojara un poco, mientras que Endymion sacaba chispas de sus ojos , digamos que si las miradas mataran , Ken estaría 3000 metros bajo tierra.

Mientras tanto los generales se reían de los celos que sentía Endy.

Creo que esta celoso-dijo Malaquite con una sonrisa.

Jaja sin duda-dijo Jedite riéndose.

Esto se pone bueno- dijo Neflite con una sonrisa.

Es la primera vez que lo veo celoso y por una mujer-dijo Zoite.

Ejem ejem ¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Endymion con cara de pocos amigos al notar lo bien que se llevaba Serena con Ken.

Ken al notar la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Endy , empezó a sentir una cierta incorfomidad de ver a Endy simplemente el verlo empezaba a molestarlo, en pocas palabras le cayo mal Endy ¬¬ .

Soy el Príncipe de la Galaxia Andrómeda-dijo Ken que una cara de superioridad.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos excepto los guardianes y Serena.

Arrrgggg -gruño Endy molesto al saber que tenia una dura competencia con un príncipe también.

Ken pero grande estas muchacho-dijo llegando el Rey de la Luna tomado de la mano con su esposa.

Los mismo digo la ultima vez que te vi. eras un niño de 14 años y debilucho, y ahora te has convertido en un joven guapo y fuerte-dijo la Reina con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato charlando, todos se dirigieron hacia el palacio de la Tierra, los generales y Endy se fueron a otra parte del castillo ,Ken se fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo, mientras que los guardianes y las Sailors se encontraban en una plataforma muy amplia que estaba sobre el jardín del palacio.

Hay que aburrido no hay nada que hacer aquí-dijo Kenji aburrido.

Mmm….. tienes razón-dijo Serena.

Si que aburrido-dijo Kimber con cara de fastidio.

Deja de quejarte ¬¬-dijo Zoey fastidiada.

Ya no se enojen –dijo Hyoga.

Si ya van a empezar ¬¬-dijo Ryu.

Ami se me hace mala idea-dijo Rei.

Ti siempre de aguafiestas ¬¬-dijo Serena molesta.

¡¡¡Que dijiste!!!-dijo Rei molesta.

Ya se y si entrenamos un poco, talvez eso nos entretenga-dijo Kenji.

Esta bien entrenaremos, mas vale que te prepares por que vas a caer-dijo una confiada Serena.

Ja eso lo veremos-dijo Kenji decidido.

Bueno yo seré el referí-dijo Hyoga.

- Deacuerdo empiecen…..

Serena atacaba a Kenji hábilmente , Kenji apenas podía detener sus golpes , pero kenji de un empujón y un golpe en el rostro , hizo que Serena cayera de la plataforma hasta el jardín de rosas ,Serena al caer se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconciente…….

¡¡¡Oh noo que hice!!!!-decía Kenji nervioso y asustado.

Creo que te pasaste-decía Hyoga asustado.

Si que la hiciste esta vez Kenji ¬¬ -decía Kimberly molesta.

¡¡¡¡¿¿Serena estas bien??!!!-gritaba Zoey .

Hay no pobrecita –decía Mina.

Eso le dolerá por semanas-decía Lita preocupada.

Si que le dolerá-dijo Rei.

Justamente en ese momento iban pasando Endymion y los generales y escucharon los grito, Endymion se preocupo al saber que eso gritos están dirigidos a Serena y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde están los demás ……

Endymion que bueno que llegaste , Serena se cayo ayúdala!!-grito Kimberly preocupada.

Ten cuidado no la muevas mucho!!-grito preocupada Zoey.

Endymion se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serena inconciente y se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro y quedo cautivado al verla dormida , parecía una diosa bajada del olimpo.

Serena ,mi amor , preciosa , mi reina-decía dulcemente Endy tratando de despertar a Serena y después la beso dulcemente en los labios.

mmmm….¿que paso?-dijo Serena despertando anonada por el golpe.

Endymion le acaricio la mejilla con el dedo índice.

¡¡¡Que haces tu aquí , hayyyyy!!!!-dijo Serena golpeando el pecho de Endy y después grito del dolor de la caída y el golpe.

Endymion cuidado , no la vallas a mover mucho-dijo Zoey.

Si ya se , ya la chiqueé un rato-dijo Endy.

¿Que paso?-pregunto Endy preocupado.

El estupido de Kenji me pego y me tiro-dijo Serena todavía atontada por el golpe.

No me digas ¬¬u -dijo Endy con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Haber Endymion no la muevas , ten cuidado con ella -dijo Ken que venia llegando de su recorrido y vio a Serena inconciente y golpeada.

Haber haber yo me hago cargo de esto así que vete de aquí-dijo Endy molesto por la entromicion de Ken.

No la vallas a mover-dijo Ken mientras se paraba al lado de Serena , y junto con Endy trataba de levantarla.

¡¡¡Hayyy oigan quítense los dos de aquí!!!-grito Serena molesta por la discusión que tenían Endy y Ken.

Oigan organisence ¬¬-dijo Zoite.

tengan cuidado con ella-dijo Lita.

Oigan organisence , así no van ayudarla-dijo Mina.

Si déjense de hacerse los héroes que no les queda , de verdad se ven mal ¬¬ -dijo Malaquite fastidiado.

Haber hazte aun lado-dijo Ken tratando de cargar a Serena pero Endy se lo impidió .

Ni creas que voy dejar que la toques-dijo Endy molesto y agarro a Serena y la tomo en brazos.

Yo la llevare a su cuarto-dijo Endy

Arggggg -gruño Ken.

Ken déjalo que la lleve a su cuarto , piensa en Serena si descansa se sentirá mejor –dijo Hyoga poniéndole la mano en el hombro

Esta bien creo que tienes razón-dijo Kenji resignado.

Mas te vale que tengas cuidado con ella-le dijo molesto a Endy.

No hace falta que me lo digas-dijo Endy con fastidio.

Endymion llevaba a Serena en brazos y el se sentía muy a gusto cargándola y, se imaginaba cargándola el día en que se casaran , en lo maravilloso que seria mimarla y amarla todos los días de su vida. de la autora: hola , bueno estoy de regreso, les aviso que ya podré actualizar mas seguido ya que mis exámenes finales terminaron, bueno les agradezco por los reviews , he leído absolutamente todos los reviews que me han mandado y me inspirado gracias a ustedes , esperoque les haya gustado este capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora:** bueno aquí esta el 5 cap , les agradesco por los reviews y por leer esta historia.

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**CAP 5. UN LINDO GATITO DE OJOS **

**AZULES.**

Endy llevo a Serena a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama( en la de ella ¬¬ ), le dio un tierno beso en los labios y salio de la habitación.

Serena al poco rato despertó y se pregunto como rayos había llegado a su habitación .

De repente sintió una calida sensación en sus labios.

¿Qué es este calor que siento?-se pregunto.

Pero al poco tiempo se acordó que tenia un asunto pendiente con Kenji.

Maldito Kenji , se paso esta vez , me dolió mucho ese golpe , pero esta si me la paga ..auch -dijo Serena sobandose la cabeza.

Serena se dirigió hacia donde estaban Kenji y los demás .

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Mientras tanto en una parte del jardín del palacio……..

Jajaja no puedo creerlo Endymion tiene competencia-dijo riéndose Jedite.

¡JEDITE CIERRA LA BOCA!!!-dijo Endy molesto dándole un sape en la cabeza.

Esta bien , ya me callo pero no te pongas así-dijo Jedite adolorido.

Eso te pasa por estupido Jedite ¬¬ – dijo Malaquite

Así ,ven y dímelo en mi cara bobo -dijo Jedite molesto.

Como me llamaste engendro mal hecho ¬¬ -dijo Malaquite furioso.

Lo que oíste rata-repitió Jedite enojado.

Ya comenzaron ¬¬-dijo con fastidio Neflite.

Que pena me dan ¬¬-dijo Zoite.

Mientras tanto Jedite y Malaquite seguían insultándose y golpeándose.

Oigan ya cálmense, parecen unos niños ¬¬-dijo Endymion molesto.

El empezó ¬¬-dijo Maquite.

Si claro y los cerdos vuelan ¿no?¬¬-dijo irónico Jedite.

Que , ¿Quieres pelear engendro?-dijo Malaquite molesto.

Cuando quieras estupido-dijo Jedite.

He dicho basta-dijo Endymion con autoridad.

Lo sentimos-dijeron Jedite y Malaquite al unísono.

De veras dan pena ajena-dijo fastidiado Neflite.

Bueno ya párenle-dijo Endy fastidiado.

Oye Endymion a mí Ken se me hace un guerrero muy fuerte , deberás tener cuidado con el –dijo preocupado Zoite.

Ja como si el pudiera vencerme-dijo Endymion irritado.

Pues no es por nada , pero mas vale que cuides a tu amada princesa antes de que alguien te la robe-dijo Neflite.

Neflite….¬¬-dijo Endymion en tono de advertencia.

Solo digo que debes ganarte a Serena antes de que Ken lo haga jeje U-dijo Neflite nervioso ante la mirada fulminante de Endymion.

Al parecer el y Serena se llevan muy bien-dijo Zoite.

Mmm ….ya se , tengo una idea-dijo Endy.

¿Cuál es tu idea?-pregunto curioso Malaquite.

¿Recuerdan la técnica de transformación que nos enseño el entrenador cuando éramos niños?-dijo

Si ¿por?-dijo dudoso Jedite.

Pues me transformare en algo que adore Serena y así estaré con ella y no dejare que Ken se le acerque –dijo Endy.

¿Es muy buena idea , pero en que te transformaras?-pregunto Neflite.

¡Ya se!-dijo, menciono unas palabras y segundos después en lugar de Endy aprecio un lindo gatito de ojos azules.(n/a: yo quiero un gatito así).

Buena idea-dijo Malaquite.

Endymion después de unos segundos volvió hacer humano.

¿Qué les pareció?-dijo Endy.

Creo que funcionara-dijo Neflite.

Recuerden que nadie mas debe saberlo deacuerdo-dijo Endy.

Por nosotros no hay problema-dijo Zoite.

Bueno manos a la obra-dijo Endy.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o++o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Mientras tanto con los demás………..

Serena me usara de tiro al blanco en su entrenamientos, que miedo -decía Kenji cabizbajo.

Te pasaste ¬¬-dijo Mina.

Hablando de Serena aquí viene-dijo Rei.

¿Serena te sientes mejor?-pregunto Ken.

Si gracias Ken-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Serena de veras lo siento mucho por lo del golpe-dijo Kenji apenado.

mmmm…..esta bien te perdonare ¬¬ -dijo Serena.

¿Entonces sin rencores?-dijo Kenji extendiéndole la mano.

Claro-dijo Serena estrechándole la mano.

Y damas y caballeros esto es todo los días ¬¬-dijo Hyoga.

Es verdad desde niños siempre hacían los mismo-dijo Amy.

Serena si ya te sientes mejor te invito a dar un paseo-dijo Ken.

Pues bueno…..yo…-decía dudosa Serena.

Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar un lindo gatito negro de ojos azules se lanzo contra ken.

¡¡Ahhhhh quitenme a este gato de encima!!!!-gritaba Ken mientras el gatito lo arañaba en el rostro.

Gatito ven minino-dijo Serena haciendo un gesto con su mano e instantáneamente el gatito salto a sus brazos.

Pero que lindo gatito , tiene una miradita tan tierna-decía Serena abrazando a Endy.

Endy-gatito: miau miau(que bien se siente)

Agrrrr ese gato es una amenaza-dijo molesto Ken señalando a Endy-gatito.

No digas tonterías , se ve tan inofensivo, de seguro te confundió con algo y te ataco-dijo Serena.

Endy-gatito: miau prrrrr(jaja, en tu cara tonto)

Mmm pues a mí no me convence ¬¬-dijo

Mmm bueno como te decía , quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo-dijo Ken estrechando la mano de Serena.

Endy-gatito: miau prrrrr prrrrr(ni te atrevas idiota)

El lindo gatito se abalanzó contra Ken arañándolo.

Ese malvado gato me araño agrr-gruño Ken.

Oh vamos talvez solo quería jugar contigo-dijo Serena.

¬¬ ese gato parece un chico enamorado y celoso-dijo Ken.

Si como no ¬¬-dijo Serena.

Creo que ese gato esta enamorado de ti ¬¬-dijo Ken.

Si claro enfermo mental ¬¬-dijo Serena.

Mmm pues no encuentro otra explicación para su actitud-dijo Ken.

jaja si como no, bueno ire a darme un baño te veré luego Ken , adiós chicos –dijo Serena perdiéndose en el castillo.

Ken esta loco , como este gatito puede estar enamorado de mi jaja es una tontería-decía Serena mientras acariciaba al gatito.

¿Gatito me amas?-pregunto juguetona Serena.

Endy-gatito: miau miau miau( ¡claro que si! ¡claro que si!)

Serena se dirigió a su habitación a darse un baño y dejo al gatito en la cama mientras se duchaba , al poco rato salio Serena en vuelta en una toalla que dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas, y después empezó a cambiarse tirando la toalla enfrente de Endy-gatito y dejando al descubierto su maravilloso cuerpo.……..

Minutos después……….

Vemos salir de la habitación a un gatito tambaleándose y todo sonrojado caminado como borracho por los pasillos del palacio.

Endy-gatito: prrrrrr miau(acabo de ver el paraíso)

…………………tan tan tan continuara………………………….

**Nota de la autora:** jaja que tal , Endy se merecía ver el paraíso no cren? Jajajaja, bueno aquí esta el 5 cap gracias a todos por lo reviews y porfis sigan mandándome reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la autora: **perdón por el retraso, se me fue la inspiración compréndanme ,bueno ,aquí les dejo el sexto cap.

**Cap 6. Una extraña transformación**

En alguna parte del universo………

¡Carole como pudiste fallarme!-grito la Reina Beryl furiosa.

Lo siento mi señora , déme otra oportunidad no le fallare esta vez-dijo Carole.

Te daré una oportunidad mas, pero si fallas recibirás tu castigo-dijo amenazadora la Reina Beryl.

Si mi señora ,le juro que no le fallare, acabare con esa princesita de una vez por todas-dijo Carole desapareciendo entre las sombras.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Mientras en la tierra…...

Una misteriosa explosión destruyó parte de la zona de torneo….

Esto llamara su atención-dijo Carole.

Mientras en el palacio de la tierra……..

Miren a lo lejos , hubo una explosión-señalo Mina.

Será mejor que investiguemos-dijo Kimberly.

En donde rayos se habrá metido Serena-dijo molesta Rei.

Chicos que sucede-dijo llegando Serena.

Hubo una explosión cerca de la zona del torneo –dijo Lita.

Entonces que esperamos tenemos que ir investigar -dijo Serena.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión se encontraron con que Carole los estaba esperando.

¡Carole que estas haciendo aquí!-dijo Kenji

Vine a destruirlos de una vez por todas jaja-dijo Carole lanzando rayos de energía.

¡TRANSFORMACION!-gritaron todos al unísono.

Flecha de luz-grito Serena .

A ti justamente te buscaba-dijo Carole lanzando un gas oscuro sobre Serena.

¡TORMENTA DE RELAMPAGOS!-grito Kenji atacando a Carole.

Hayy no me siento muy bien-dijo Serena cansada y quedando inconciente.

¡Que le hiciste bruja!-grito Kenji.

Muy pronto lo averiguaras jajaja-reía Carole mientras desaparecía.

¡Serena!-grito Rei.

¿Que le sucedió?-dijo Kimberly.

Fue Carole ella le hizo algo a Serena-dijo Kenji preocupado.

Después de la pelea llevaron a Serena a su habitación para que descansara.

Al día siguiente………..

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón real mientras discutían el por que Serena no se había despertado.

¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi hija?-preguntaba preocupada la Reina Serenity.

Tranquila querida Serena se repondrá-dijo el Rei de la Luna consolando a su esposa.

Creo que ese gas que le lanzo Carole la afecto mucho-dijo Kenji preocupado.

¡¿Que le sucedió a Serena-pregunto?!-pregunto alarmado Endymion.

Carole le lanzo un gas venenoso y no ha despertado-dijo Kimberly.

Ahrrggg Ken como permitiste que esto sucediera-dijo Endy molesto.

Estoy tan conmocionado como tu Endymion, yo no lo vi venir, no imagine que esto le sucedería-dijo Ken pensando en lo que le sucedió a Serena.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió y Serena apareció.

Mmmm ….hayyy que bien dormí, dormí como un bebé-dijo Serena estirándose.

Mejor dicho como lirón, dormiste todo el día de ayer ¬¬U-dijo Kenji.

Serena me alegro que t encuentres bien preciosa-dijo Ken

Si , no te vimos en toda la mañana, solo hasta ahorita-dijo Mina preocupada.

Endymion por otro lado se sentía muy feliz de que su amada se sentía mejor.

Hija nos alegra que estés bien-dijo la Reina Serenity feliz de ver a su hija.

También a nosotros –dijeron los Reyes de la Tierra.

Serena tonta te vez muy pálida-dijo Rei .

Rei no molestes-dijo Serena molesta.

Que, quieres pelear-dijo retadora Rei mientras de sus manos formaba una esfera de luz.

Hayyy apaga eso me lastima esa luz-dijo Serena cubriéndose con sus brazos la cara.

Serena que les paso a tus ojos-dijo sorprendida Amy, al ver que los ojos de Serena habían cambiado a un color rojo sangre.

Hee …debe ser una leve irritación jeje-trato de excusar Serena.

Mmm ..veamos –dijo Kenji apareciendo mágicamente un libro especial sobre vampiros-mm.. tez blanca, sensibilidad a la luz y ojos rojos-solo puede haber una respuesta ,Serena es un vampiro.

**Nota:** Kenji y los demás tiene poderes mágicos así que también pueden aparecer cosas)

Jajajajajajajaja-rieron todos.

Si como no-dijo Jedite.

Jajaja amigo has estado leyendo demasiados libros de terror- dijo Hyoga.

Como quieran , pero después no se quejen cuando ella les trate de chupar la sangre-dijo Kenji molesto.

Oh vamos ,es imposible que Serena sea un vampiro-dijo incrédulo Ryu.

Jajajajaj como digas-dijo Mina.

Hayy tengo sed-dijo Serena.

Toma Serena-dijo Kenji mientras aparecía una copa con jugo de tomate.

Serena sin dudarlo tomo un gran trajo y después lo escupió.

Wuacalaaa es jugo de tomate-dijo Serena asqueada.

Si lo es, que pensabas que era , ¿sangre?-dijo Kenji.

Serena lo miro con una mirada de enojo.

Kenji estas exagerando, Serena no es un vampiro-dijo Ken.

Mmmm ¬¬u-gruño Kenji.

Por la noche………..

Serena se encontraba muy cómoda recostaba en su cama cuando de repente escucho una voz que la llamaba y la hipnotizaba , haciendo que se parara y saliera hacia las afueras del castillo.

Kenji que pasaba cerca de los dormitorios vio que Serena salía del castillo.

Chicos despierten tiene que ver esto-dijo Kenji llamando a los dormitorios de los demás.

Hay como molestas-decía malhumorada Rei.

¿Que sucede?-pregunto molesto Neflite.

Vi a Serena salir del castillo y no parecía ser ella misma-dijo Kenji.

Mmmm será mejor seguirla-dijo Mina.

Todos siguieron a Serena hasta que esta por fin paro y descubrieron que ella no era la única hipnotizada , y vieron como Carole hipnotizaba a otras personas .

Reúnanse mis queridos hijos , mis criaturas de la noche-decía Carole.

Ven se los dije Serena es un vampiro y todo es culpa de Carole-dijo Kenji.

Te creemos-dijo fastidiado Malaquite.

Entonces que esperamos-dijo decidido Ken.

Entonces muévanse-dijo Endymion.

Alto ahí Carole-dijo Ken.

Vaya vaya si son los entrometidos, acabare con ustedes-dijo Carole.

¡TRANSFORMACION!-gritaron todos.

¡Ataquen mis criaturas de la noche!-grito Carole.

El ejercito de vampiros hipnotizados empezaron a atacarlos.

¡FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE!-grito Rei inmovilizando a las personas.

Rei ten cuidado recuerda que no podemos dañarlos no tienen culpa de lo que Carole les esta haciendo-dijo Jedite.

Ja no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-dijo Rei molesta.

Todos empezaron a atacar a Carole ,debilitándola .

Serena despierta-dijo Mina mientras se acerba a Serena.

Ahggrrr……-gruño Serena mientras intentaba golpear a Mina.

Toma eso Carole, TORMENTA DE RELAMPAGOS!-grito Kenji.

Ahhhh-grito Carole mal herida y perdiendo control sobre las personas.

Nos volveremos a ver otra vez-dijo Carole desapareciendo.

De repente Serena vuelve a la normalidad y también las demás personas.

hee ….. ¿que sucedió?-pregunto Serena confusa.

Al fin destruimos el hechizo de Carole-dijo Hyoga.

Gracias chicos por deshacer el hechizo-dijo Serena feliz,

Si me alegro que mi mejor amiga ya no sea un vampiro-dijo Kenji .

Vamos a descansar, fue una noche muy pesada-dijo Endy.

Al día siguiente en salón real……………

Les agradezco a todos por ayudar a mi hija-decía la Reina Serenity muy agradecida.

Todos hicieron un buen trabajo-dijo el Rey de la Tierra.

No hay de que haríamos cualquier cosa por nuestra amiga –dijo alegre Zoey.

Oye Kenji te debo una disculpa tenias razón Serena era un vampiro, ese libro no mentía-se disculpo Hyoga.

Si todos te debemos una disculpa-dijo Lita.

Descuiden todo esta olvidado-dijo Kenji.

¿Tienes mas cosas sobre vampiros Kenji?-pregunto Zoite.

Si , jeje incluso tengo un polvo contra vampiros , observa se hace una línea alrededor del vampiro con este polvo y este no podrá cruzar-dijo kenji haciendo la línea cerca de Serena.

Ósea que si Serena fuera un vampiro no podría pasar esa línea-dijo Ryu.

Exacto -confirmo Kenji.

Serena me ayudarías a entrenar -pregunto Kimberly.

Si ,claro -dijo Serena caminando hacia Kimberly

Pero al cruzar por la línea choco con una barrera, que la lastimo .

Ahhhrggg -gruño Serena y sus ojos cambiaron aun color rojo sangre , se puso pálida y de su boca ,empezaron a sobresalir unos colmillos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos sin poder creer lo que veían…..

…………………………ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…………………..

**Nota de la autora:** que les pareció, jejeje pobre Kenji , espero que les haya gustado mucho , dejen muchos reviews, cualquier critica o sugerencia es bienvenida.


End file.
